Cutey
by Starcast Dreamer
Summary: Warning: Shoujo-ai. Mimi and Jun meet for the first time. At first, Jun is jealous of Mimi, believing Mimi to be dating Matt. Mimi gets a crush on Jun and flirts with her shamelessly. What Mimi doesn't know is that her actions are stirring some feelin


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Digimon whatsoever.  
  
Warning: This fic contains shoujo-ai. That means female homosexuality. If you are bothered by that, please do not read this fic. Flaming me for that shows that you read something you knew would disturb you. You have been warned.   
  
Note: Mimi is visiting Japan from America.  
  
This is my first finished yuri (it's also my second Jun-oriented romance). Feedback is appreciated and encouraged (except flames).   
  
  
Cutey  
Author: Starcast Dreamer  
  
  
  
"Hi, Matt!" A singsong voice greeted from the doorway of the fast-food diner.  
  
Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, and Mimi Tachikawa, who were standing in front of the cashier, all turned their heads to see who the owner of the voice was. Tai and Matt both groaned heavily.  
  
"Oh, hi, Jun." Matt said, forcing himself to smile.  
  
"Isn't it amazing how we both came to the same place at the same time?" Jun said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, what are the odds?" Matt said dryly.  
  
"I think it's romantic." Jun said with a wistful sigh. "Since we were so lucky to meet each other here, it would make sense for us to eat together, don't you think?"  
  
"Uh, if you say so." The blond said, breathing a sigh of irritation. "You should place your order, the rest of us already did."  
  
"Who is she?" Mimi whispered in Tai's ear while Jun ordered.  
  
"She's Jun Motomiya, Davis' sister." The brunet whispered back. "She's an obsessed fan of Matt who stalks him and pretends he's her boyfriend."  
  
"Does Matt like her?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No, he can't stand her. But, of course, she doesn't know that." Tai replied.  
  
"Poor Matt. I think I know how he feels." Mimi said, remembering Sukamon, Chuumon, and the Numemon she encountered in the DigiWorld who hit on her several times.   
  
She studied the other girl for a moment, and then commented, "She sure looks cute to me."  
  
Matt and Tai both stared at her wide-eyed. "Huh!?" They both exclaimed.  
  
"Well, she does!" The pink-haired girl said. "I like her hairstyle. I want to do my hair like hers someday. And she has a nice face. I don't care much for her clothes, though."  
  
"Oh, that's how you meant it." Tai said in relief.  
  
"Well, yeah," Mimi replied. "But I also meant that she turns me on."  
  
The two boys' jaws dropped in shock. "She does!?" they both shouted.  
  
Jun, who had finished placing her order, turned to look at them. "Did you say something?" she asked.  
  
Tai and Matt quickly regained composure. "She thinks you're a cutey." Tai said, grinning and pointing to Mimi.  
  
'Cutey,' Mimi thought with glee. 'It's the perfect nickname for her!'  
  
The older girl blinked. "Oh, that's nice." she replied shortly, annoyed. She took out her wallet to pay for her order, examined the amount of money it contained, and then turned again.  
  
"Matt?" She said sweetly. "I'm a little short. Would you be a dear and help me out?"  
  
Matt sighed in annoyance, and then started to take out his wallet when Mimi stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother, Matt, her bill is on me!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Well, thanks." Jun said, in a tone that suggested that the phrase "for nothing" would be an appropriate addition to the end of her statement. Mimi didn't seem to notice this.  
  
While the younger girl proceeded to pay up, Jun studied her in jealousy. She was jealous of Mimi because she suspected Mimi was dating her obsession, Matt. It wasn't entirely a coincidence that Jun met Matt at the diner. She spotted him with Mimi and Tai walking down the street and she followed him there. She heard a rumour that Matt was dating someone, and she had been trying to find out who his girlfriend might be.  
  
'She's really pretty,' she observed. 'More than pretty. I wish I looked like her. I bet all the guys flock to her. Her hair is awesome. So are her clothes. They show off her nice, flat stomach, her small waist, her nice legs, and her nice, high... Wait, why am going that far? She's a girl!'  
  
She shook her head to clear that thought from her mind, and then turned to Matt. "Matt, why don't you and I choose a seat for ourselves while the others wait for the food?" She asked sweetly, linking her arm in his.  
  
The blond got a pained expression on his face, but Mimi quickly came to his rescue. "I think it would be better if I chose a seat with you, cutey." she said, linking her arm in Jun's. "I have better taste in seating than he does."  
  
"But..." Jun started to object, but the other girl was already pulling her away from Matt.  
  
Matt smiled. "I'll have to thank Mimi later." he said.  
  
"Yeah." his best friend agreed. "Can you believe she has the hots for your stalker?"  
  
"Hardly, but I think it's a good thing." Matt said. "If those two become an item, Jun'll be off my back."  
  
'What's with this girl, anyway?' Jun thought in irritation as she was dragged to an empty booth. 'She's way too friendly!'  
  
'Today, this cutey's gonna learn how it feels to get unwanted attention!' Mimi smugly thought to herself, sitting in the booth across from Jun.   
  
"How rude of me!" she said, suddenly realizing something. "I never gave you a proper introduction. I'm Mimi Tachikawa." She extended her arm across the table to Jun.  
  
"The name's Jun." The older girl replied thickly, making no move to shake Mimi's hand.  
  
Mimi retracted her hand, and smiled sweetly. 'No problem, I can handle a little rudeness from this cutey.' she thought.  
  
"You know, I really like your hair." she commented. "It's really cool. I'm thinking of styling my hair like that in the future."  
  
"Oh, uh, thank you." Jun replied, surprised. Few people complimented her spiky, maroon hair, and she was flattered. What surprised her even more was the fact that she was blushing. 'I blush when cute guys compliment me,' she thought. 'Not only is she a girl, she's possibly Matt's girlfriend!'  
  
At this thought, she decided to take this opportunity to find out what was going on between Mimi and Matt, and glared at the beaming girl sitting across from her. "So, how long have you known Matt?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, I've known him for over four years, ever since I met him at summer camp." Mimi said. "He and I go way back."  
  
"Really. And just what is the nature of your relationship?" Jun asked with raised eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, we're really good friends." Mimi answered, confused by the question.  
  
Jun breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good,' she thought. 'So Mimi might be single after all. Hey, where did that come from? I'm relieved that Matt might be single, not Mimi! Matt!' She shook her head again.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked, concerned by the way the other girl was shaking her head.  
  
Jun stilled her head, and forced a laugh. "Oh, nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" She quickly said, putting an arm behind her head.  
  
"Uh-huh." Mimi said, not entirely convinced by Jun's reply.  
  
She then figured out why Jun had been rude towards her, and why she asked the odd question. "Were you jealous of me because you thought I was Matt's girlfriend?" she queried.  
  
"No, of course not!" Jun lied through her teeth. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Mimi ignored the question, and stared at the older girl in her eyes with raised eyebrow. "I've never had that kind of interest in Matt, so I won't be competing with you over him, if that's what you thought." she stated calmly. No offense, cutey, but I think you should ask yourself, not me, what the nature of your relationship with Matt is."  
  
"Cutey" was about to angrily ask Mimi just what the hell she meant by that, when she spotted the boys approaching the table with trays of food.  
  
"Sit here, Matt!" she called, patting the empty spot beside her.  
  
Matt looked to Mimi, whom he saw was making no move to help him out this time. Sighing, he took the spot beside Jun, while Tai sat next to Mimi, across from him.  
  
The group ate in silence for a few minutes, until Tai asked Mimi how her vacation in Hawaii was. "I loved it!" Mimi gushed. "It was fantastic! The beautiful ocean, cool beaches, palm trees, hula dancing, everything was great!"  
  
"Matt, wouldn't it be great if you and I went to Hawaii together?" Jun spoke up. "It would be such a perfect romantic getaway!"  
  
"It sure is romantic." Mimi added flirtatiously. "I should bring you with me the next time I go there, cutey."  
  
Jun stared at the pink-haired girl, mouth open in shock, while Tai and Matt nearly choked on their food from laughter. 'This girl is starting to creep me out.' she thought.  
  
For the rest of the meal, whenever Jun made a flirtatious comment directed at Matt, Mimi would turn it around and send it back at her. Although Jun was always annoyed and somewhat disturbed by this, she didn't realize that she also enjoyed it, and, to her chagrin, she blushed each time.  
  
Mimi's counter-flirting didn't end there, either. After they finished eating, the four were walking to Jun and Tai's apartment building when Jun got an idea. She rubbed her arms and made a shivering motion. "Brr! It sure is chilly right now!" she said, turning to Matt. Mimi sensed what Jun's next action would be, and did it to Jun herself, latching onto Jun's arm and resting her head on the girl's shoulder. "It sure is," she purred, closing her eyes. "Cutey, be a dear and keep me warm."  
  
Matt and Tai both giggled at the sight of the two girls, and even more when they noticed the older one blushing.  
  
Jun made an irritated growl at the back of her throat, which became louder when she became aware of the intensifying heat in her cheeks. 'Why do I keep blushing every time she does this?' she thought to herself. 'This girl is a weird pervert who's trying to come between me and Matt!'  
  
She then became aware of a pleasant scent in the air. Glancing down, she realized that it came from Mimi's hair. She absently lowered her head and took a deeper inhalation of the sweet fragrance. 'Wow, it smells really good, like fruit.' she thought. 'She probably uses some kind of exotic shampoo. Maybe that's part of the reason why her hair looks so gorgeous.'  
  
Meanwhile, the two boys were watching her. "Aw, isn't that cute?" Tai whispered to Matt.  
  
"Yeah, maybe those two could hook up after all." his best friend whispered back.  
  
Mimi, who was enjoying her physical closeness to Jun, opened her eyes to glance at the other girl's face. Amused at seeing Jun taking a whiff of her hair, she let out a light chuckle.  
  
'Maybe I'm having an effect on this cutey after all!' Mimi thought with glee.  
  
Upon hearing the younger girl chuckling, Jun realized what she was doing, and abruptly raised her head, blushing more furiously than before in embarrassment. 'I can't believe I did that!' she mentally shouted to herself. 'What on earth was I thinking?'  
  
She turned and caught Matt and Tai looking at her and grinning, before they quickly turned away. 'Great,' she thought grimly. 'I probably looked like a total ass to Matt.'  
  
The four finally reached the apartment building and went inside. After entering an elevator, Tai and Jun both pushed the buttons to their floors.  
  
When Jun saw that the blonde was making no move to get off on her floor, she turned to him and, in a pathetic voice, asked "Matt, aren't you going to walk me home?"  
  
"Nope," Tai cut in with a smug smile. "He's coming to my place."  
  
"But if it's company you want, I'll be happy to go with you!" Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
Jun, who decided that she had had enough of the pink-haired girl's buddy-buddy attitude, opened her mouth to make a sharp objection. She was considerably surprised when what came out instead was "Okay!"  
  
With a grin, Mimi again hooked her arm in the other girl's and said "Well, we'll be going on our merry way, then! Later, Tai and Matt!"  
  
"Later, Mimi!" The boys said simultaneously, smiling broadly and waving enthusiastically.  
  
"Boy, do I owe Mimi big for today." Matt said to Tai after the two girls were out of earshot. "She's a lifesaver. I love her."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about your girlfriend." the brunet jokingly reminded him.  
  
Jun walked quickly to her apartment, wanting to get away from Mimi as fast as possible. Being alone with her, along with feeling their arms linked together, was making her very uncomfortable. She was trying hard to ignore something being stirred inside of her that she didn't want to identify.  
  
Mimi struggled to keep up with maroon-haired girl's pace while she tried to make a decision. 'I want to give one last hint to this cutey that I like her, but what should I do?' she thought. She grinned as a suitable idea suddenly came to mind.  
  
After finally arriving in front of her apartment door, Jun wrenched her arm from Mimi's to fetch her keys and wasted no time unlocking the door. She practically jumped into the room, and mumbled a "nice-meeting-you-bye" to the other that was barely coherent before proceeding to swiftly shut the door. Mimi, who predicted the action, wedged her foot between the door and the frame.  
  
"Is your brother, Davis, home? I'd like to see him before I leave." she asked sweetly.  
  
Jun's eyebrows rose quizzically. "Davis? Why would you want to see him?" she queried.  
  
"He's my friend, as well as Tai and Matt's friend." Mimi replied. "I want to say hi."  
  
Jun eyed her suspiciously. Deciding that the girl was probably telling the truth, since Mimi wasn't blinking excessively, she shrugged and called out "Davis! There's a girl at the door who wants to see you!"  
  
"A girl?" A voice answered. "Is it Kari? I'm coming!"  
  
A burgundy-haired boy eagerly ran towards the doorway, grinning brightly. At the sight of Mimi, his expression showed surprise, along with a little disappointment. Meanwhile, Jun removed her shoes, then headed for her bedroom.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mimi." Davis greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Hi, Davis! It's great to see you again!" Mimi said happily. "Could you please do me a small favour?"  
  
Jun shut the bedroom door behind her and sighed. "The stupid girl ruined my day." she muttered to herself.  
  
The CD rack in her room caught her eye, and she decided to listen to some music to get her mind off the pink-haired idiot. She walked to it, took out a CD, inserted it into her CD player and turned it on. Then, she flopped onto her bed, closed her eyes, and concentrated on listening to the relaxing melody.  
  
A sharp rapping at the door suddenly brought her out of her relaxed state. "What do you want?!" she barked at the door.  
  
"I have something to give you." her brother's voice answered.  
  
'Since when?' Jun thought. "Davis, if this is one of your stupid pranks, I'm not falling for it!" she shouted.  
  
"It's not a prank! It's a note!" Davis shouted back.  
  
"Why would you give me a note?" Jun asked in confusion and annoyance. "If you have something to say to me, then say it to my face!"  
  
"The note's not from me, dummy!" the boy yelled. "It's from Mimi!"  
  
"Her!?" Jun exclaimed, immediately bolting to a sitting position. She quickly strode over to the door and flung it open, revealing Davis, looking mildly amused, holding a small, folded sheet of paper.  
  
She snatched it from her brother's hand, unfolded it, and looked at it. The first thing she noticed was a numbers series written at the top of the page. "A phone number?"  
  
"It's probably the number of a good plastic surgeon she knows." Davis suggested with a smirk.  
  
The older girl growled, raising her hand threateningly. "Davis, you're gonna need more than plastic surgery if you don't shut up!" she said angrily.  
  
Davis scoffed, and walked away, muttering "Then again, Mimi probably knows that plastic surgeons can't work miracles."  
  
Jun heard Davis' comment, and she would have reacted, but she was more interested in reading her memo.  
  
She retreated into her bedroom, closing the door again. Falling onto her bed, she held the note in front of her, and read the message underneath the telephone number. It read:  
  
"Call me sometime, cutey! Collect is no problem!  
  
Mimi  
XOXO"  
  
Written underneath was Mimi's e-mail address.  
  
Jun's breath caught in her throat. She blinked, and read the message over again several times, thinking she might have misunderstood. However, she found that her eyes did not deceive her.  
  
A jumble of questions arose in her mind at once: 'Was she truly flirting with me all that time, today? Is she a lez? Does she have a crush on me? Does she think I have a thing for her? Is she just trying to psych me out?'  
  
She gave her head another shake for clarity, and came up with an answer to all the questions: 'Whatever the girl had in mind doesn't matter. I hate her, so why would I call her? I should just get rid of this.'  
  
She crumpled the paper with both hands, took it in her right hand, and reared that arm backward, preparing to toss the ball of paper into her wastebasket. To her surprise, her arm remained suspended that way, not responding.  
  
'I don't need this, therefore, it's trash!' she reasoned. 'Right?'  
  
She realized then that she didn't have the heart to throw it away. It felt as if her conscience was telling her that she would regret it someday.  
  
'It can't be that bad if she has a crush on me.' she suddenly thought. 'She seems nice, and she's pretty sexy...'  
  
At this thought, Jun turned onto her stomach and pounded her head against the pillow. 'Damn that girl!' she mentally shouted. 'Ever since I met her, she's been driving me nuts! She's gone now, but somehow she's still giving me weird vibes!'  
  
She turned over again, sat up, and shook her head once more. Looking at the memo in her hand again, she found that she still could bring herself to chuck it in the wastebasket. Instead, she opened the top drawer of her beside table, tossed the note in, and closed the drawer.  
  
Jun knew the true reason why she decided to keep Mimi's note, but she didn't want to think about it. She wasn't yet ready to come to terms with the attraction she felt towards Mimi. However, she could now admit to herself that she didn't hate the other girl, and felt oddly drawn to her. For now, she held on to a flimsy conclusion that Mimi was like a drug: she played with her mind, then made her want to go back for more after the whole thing was over, even though it was unhealthy.   
  
'We could...exchange hair-styling tips.' she thought.   
  
  
**The End** 


End file.
